An Interesting Experience
by Phishy Chan
Summary: Misa is bored one night, and conducts... A scientific experiment, if you can call it that. "Drastic measures", more specifically... MisaL? RaitoL? MisaRaito? Who knows?


An Interesting Experience

**Rating**: K  
**Author**: Phishy chan  
**Summary**: Misamisa is bored one night, and decides to perform… an experiment, of sorts. "Something drastic," more specifically.  
**Notes**: It's 12 at night…and I have nothing to do. Enjoy the genficcyness of it all.  
**Pairings**: Mild, mild, MILD LxMisa. I love their "friendshippy" relationship. If you REAAALLY want to, it can be considered a slight RaitoxL, if you see it that way.  
**Disclaimer**: Death NotesNot mine, though I am one of the scads of people who would like to have L, either as a pet or some sort of love toy. I prefer the former.

* * *

"Misamisa is bored!" 

L and her assumed "boyfriend", Raito, paid her no heed and continued to watch the screen that currently displayed the ring of Yotsuba members, one of which was suspected of being a Kira.

"Raito-kuuun," she whined. "I'm bored! Can we go do something?"

L shook his wrist to remind her of the chain that kept them together. An insomniac, a former-Kira, and a model on a date. It should be fun.

Not that she needed any reminder. Misa saw the action eons before it happened. Raito gave her a small sigh and murmured a quick, "Not right now."

It was true that Misa loved Raito very much, and that she would probably do or give anything for him. But it was also true that she disliked being ignored, and even if it was for Raito's sake… being ignored for several weeks straight was getting rather old.

There was a moment of silence. The hum of the monitor droned on. It would've set any normal person to sleep, but unfortunately…L and Raito weren't very normal people. Nor was Misa, come to think of it.

She took a deep breath. "Misamisa will do something drastic if something doesn't happen soon!" she cautioned.

Like expected, she was ignored again.

"Fine!"

Chirp chirp, went the crickets.

And so, Misa initiated her drastic plan. She marched over to where L was sitting, grabbed his face and gave him a loud kiss, complete with the sound kindergarteners made when they imitated kisses.

It would be a lie to say that the results weren't amusing. When Misa pulled away, L jerked his head back with his face crumpled up. As he jerked back, he lost balance and fell back into his chair. Reflexively, his arm jerked up, and, the chain being connected to a certain someone next to him, pulling Yagami Raito clean out of his seat. It was a faceplant worthy of a pure "10" at ANY gymnastics competition.

Well, as Raito fell out of his chair with a loud, and uncharacteristic, "Wuaagh!" He used his hand to attempt to brace himself from the fall, pulled the chain under him, thus dragging L out of his chair also. Due to the force in which Raito pulled his chain, L was yanked clear onto Raito's back, and the two of them collapsed on the floor. There was an amused tinny as the chain clinked around the two boys.

Misa was watching with rather large eyes. This usually didn't happen, and it's definitely not what she anticipated. Needless to say, she was being very entertained.

"You…don't seem to be used to kisses," Raito chagrined as he attempted to free his currently-locked hand that was sealed underneath him.

"That's true," L replied as he struggled to pull his legs free. "Also adding the factor of the spontaneity of the kiss attributes to my initial shock and following reaction."

"Yeah…Figures," Raito huffed as he fought with the chain that now seemed to wrap itself around his midsection. "Try moving your leg."

"Ah, that would not be a good idea, Raito-kun," L panted. "The chain binding my feet wrap around your stomach in an odd manner, and if I were to pull them too hard, you could sustain some sort of injury."

"Well, this is a problem."

"Indeed."

Misa continued to watch the two boys struggle fruitlessly, and started to giggle. Sure enough, that giggle evolved into peals of laughter. Raito stared at Misa with exasperation, and L watched her, wondering if this was what she had been anticipating from the start.

"This was a good idea," she mused aloud to herself. "At least Misamisa isn't bored anymore. Now that she thinks about it, Misamisa is tired, though, so she'll be going to bed."

She skipped over to the poor, entangled boys and gave each one a small peck on the forehead.

"Good night, Raito-kun! I'll have sweet dreams about you tonight!" she sang out. As an afterthought, she added, "And you too, L! Misamisa will save some room in her dreams for a little bit of Ryuuzaki, too!"

And with that, she left Raito and L in their uncomfortable state, and skipped merrily off to the satin sheets that beckoned her.

Raito and L were silent for a moment. Raito looked up at the screen.

"Well," he sighed. "At least we can see the screen."

"That is true," L replied. "And, provided that we do not jerk it erratically, it does not seem likely that either of us will sustain any lasting damage from these chains. They do not have any sharp edges, so we won't have to worry about them cutting our skin."

"That's good. Do you think she planned that from the start?"

"That is unlikely. Misa has never seen me be kissed by anyone with such suddenness, so she would naturally have no idea as to what my reaction would have been. Even if she had some sort of hypothesis, the percentage in which she would have guessed correctly would be less than 1 percent."

"Ah."

Raito and L were quiet for a moment as the two of them fixed their gazes on the screen.

"Although," L said delicately as they watched the Yotsuba shuffle some papers rather inconspicuously. "I will have to admit that it was an…interesting experience."

Raito hid a grin. "I'll bet," he snickered.


End file.
